Tom Regan
È autore di quattro libri sull'argomento, tra cui The Case for Animal Rights, considerato uno dei testi chiave del movimento per la liberazione degli animali. Teorie La tesi fondamentale di Regan è che gli animali non-umani sono soggetti di vita, esattamente come gli esseri umani, e che, se si accetta l'idea di dare valore alla vita di un essere umano a prescindere dal grado di razionalità che questi dimostra, allora si deve dare un valore simile anche a quella degli animali non-umani. Secondo l'autore, solo gli esseri con valore intrinseco hanno diritti (il valore intrinseco è il valore di un soggetto al di là del suo valore in rapporto con altre persone); solo soggetti-di-vita hanno valore intrinseco; solo esseri autocoscienti, con desideri e speranze, attori deliberati con possibilità di pensare un futuro, sono soggetti-di-vita; tutti i mammiferi mentalmente normali sopra l'anno d'età sono soggetti-di-vita ed hanno quindi diritti. Trattare un animale come un mezzo per un fine significa violare i suoi diritti. Come scrive l'autore nel 1985: «... gli animali sono trattati, di routine e sistematicamente, come se il loro valore fosse riducibile alla loro utilità per gli altri, di routine e sistematicamente sono trattati con mancanza di rispetto, e anche i loro diritti vengono di routine e sistematicamente violati.» Questa posizione pone alcuni problemi. A parte quello concernente lo status ontologico dei diritti, la posizione è tendenzialmente assolutista; ogni pratica che non rispetta i diritti degli animali che hanno diritti (mangiare animali, cacciarli, sperimentare su di essi ecc.) è sbagliata, a prescindere da bisogni, contesto o cultura. Non a caso Regan critica la posizione utilitarista di Peter Singer, argomentando che essa si concentra sul soggetto sbagliato, gli interessi, invece di pensare al vero soggetto, gli individui che sono portatori di tali interessi. Uno dei problemi della posizione dei diritti animali è legato ai conflitti tra diritti (a parità di diritti, come deve essere operata una scelta eticamente valida?) ed al fatto che Regan pone l'egualitarismo a livello del soggetto per sé e in maniera assoluta, slegato dal contesto. In questo modo si può arrivare a delle conclusioni controintuitive e difficilmente accettabili, come ad esempio che la vita di un cane, ceteris paribus, vale quanto quella di un uomo. Per risolvere questo problema Regan deve accettare soluzioni non logicamente implicate dalla sua posizione di partenza. Egli deve, infatti, accettare che in caso di conflitto d'interessi, il diritto di uno dei soggetti dovrà essere sacrificato, anche se sarà nostro dovere fare in modo di minimizzare questo sacrificio; ma, aggiunge Regan, non possiamo sacrificare il diritto di qualcuno solo perché facendolo massimizzeremmo il benessere generale, sacrificando quindi i diritti per l'utilità. Regan conclude quindi che tutte le pratiche che implicano l'utilizzo degli animali come mezzi per un fine sono sbagliate: allevamento di qualsiasi tipo, caccia, esperimenti di qualsiasi tipo, a prescindere da possibili risultati importanti ecc. Riconoscimenti Nel 2009 ha vinto l'Empty Cages Prize. Opere * Tom Regan e Peter Singer, Diritti animali, obblighi umani (Animal Rights and Human Obligations, 1976), Gruppo Abele, Torino, 1987. ISBN 88-7670-097-8. * Tom Regan, I diritti animali (The Case for Animal Rights, 1983), Garzanti, Milano, 1990. ISBN 88-11-59875-3. * Tom Regan, La mia lotta per i diritti animali (The Struggle for Animal Rights, 1987), Cosmopolis, Torino, 2005. ISBN 88-87947-21-X. * Tom Regan, Gabbie vuote. La sfida dei diritti animali (Empty Cages: Facing the Challenge of Animal Rights, 2004), Sonda, Casale Monferrato, 2005. ISBN 88-7106-425-9. * Tom Regan e Andrew Linzey, Gli animali e il cristianesimo. Per un'etica compassionevole (Animals and Christianity: A Book of Readings, 1989), Sonda, Casale Monferrato, 2012. ISBN 8871065859. Voci correlate * I diritti animali * Gabbie vuote * Diritti degli animali * Animalismo * Veganismo Altri progetti di Wikimedia Collegamenti esterni * * Sito ufficiale su Animals Voice * * * * * * Fonti * Categoria:Accademici statunitensi Categoria:Attivisti statunitensi Categoria:Saggisti statunitensi Categoria:Sostenitori del vegetarianismo Categoria:Teorici dei diritti animali